Where There is Love, There is Life
by KiranaHaruka
Summary: A time when the world asked extraordinary people to do extraordinary things ...It was emphasized that women would not be required to bear arms so she became a doctor and Campaigned for the war. A woman under fire in World War II, join Elizabeth Slaughter, former medical doctor from the British Pacific Fleet. War is Hell.
1. Chapter 1

Opening his eyes to the bright expanse ahead of him, he saw a familiar figure standing in front of a vast lake with her back to him. "Took you long enough." He gulped as he heard an all too familiar voice. "This is the most marvelous thing I've ever laid my eyes on." She gave a chuckle as she turned around facing him, the same way she did when they first spent the night in each other's arm. Her electrocuting gaze falling on his as he stood dumbfounded. Those eyes, they still give him goosebumps as if this was the first time he's ever saw them. "God knows I've been waiting an eternity! Where have you been?!" He felt a familiar feeling in his gut. The butterflies, he felt nervous and contented at the same time as he took a step towards her, reaching out to hold her hands. He felt himself relax as if all his pain, regrets and sufferings has been lifted off his shoulders. She giggled as she took a step closer, not once breaking eye contact with him, her voice a melody, his memories flashing all the things they went through, the day he met her, the first time they kissed and said the word 'I love you'. She held on to him-placing a light kiss at the back of his hand. "Eugene."

 _**FLASHBACK**_

 _ALDBOURNE, ENGLAND – 1944_

"Company! We're heading out! Grab all your belongings and make sure you thank all the families that took you in. Assemble here in 5 minutes and load those truck. Dismissed!"

"Fuck! Are we going to have our jump tonight, sarge?"

"Not a chance, Perco. We're being taken under the wings of Lieutenant Nixon's contact."

"Yeah, about time! From what I've heard, all other companies' been annexed by this friend of his since they landed here in England. A hotel of some sort... We coulda been there when we got here but Sobel didn't want to feel too comfortable." One lad butted in. As they started to disperse heading off towards the family who gave them temporary shelters.

"God! Took the Lord long enough see that Easy Company is full of good men that should not be punished. We are now, Sobel-free!"

"Amen to that, Skip! Amen!" Everyone roared.

* * *

"Hey George! Guess how lucky we are, huh? This house is freakin' huge!"

"Well... Technically Frank, this ain't a house. It's a fucking hotel." The other guy stated.

"Jesus Christ! This looks like a 5 star hotel! Are they sure we're in the right place?" Everyone started cheering in excitement as they started wondering around the room. A sudden knock made them stop as they all looked towards an older woman standing at the door wearing a Victorian dress.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I hope you're all comfortable, my name's Dayna, the overseer of the hotel." The older lady bowed gracefully. "In behalf of the owner, I welcome you. I would like to also call on to Mr. Lewis Nixon, your old friend is chuffed to meet you the soonest, sir." The older woman stated as she stood stiffly in front of the men.

"Couldn't wait, huh?" Nixon laughed as he started to follow the older woman. "Oh! I would also like them to meet my CO and my good friend here if they won't mind."

"Oh, I bet they wouldn't Lewis. Any friend of Lewis Nixon are very much welcome around here. Dinner will be served at 7:30, the owner will meet you all by then. Ford will assist you to your rooms, cheerio! " She waved behind her as she went out followed by the other officers.

"I could just live in here for the rest of my life." Everyone started to nod in agreement as they started walking along the corridor.

"In your dreams, Webb. We're jumping in June." The smile faltered on their faces as they thought about the impending invasion.

"Oh what the hell! I still get to stay here until the jump." A man hollered.

"2nd floor is solely for your company only. Here are the keys to your rooms, medical storage is at the far end of the corridor. Should you have any concern or in dire need assistance please do call." The man in suit gave the key to each leader.

"Beat it sisters! We have 30mins to be ready. Push those scrawny assess up and scrub 'em clean, capisce?"

"Aye, aye! Gonorrhea!"

Gussying up, the men decided to make their way towards the so called mess hall. Stepping in to an unfamiliar corridor, everyone gawked as they saw the lavish interior spoilt with paintings and pictures.

"I didn't know they decorate 5 star hotels with pinup posters here in England." A man with the strong jaw bellowed as he surveyed a pinup poster placed besides a painting. "What I'd do to get one of those and keep it, something to look at in the middle of the war when I feel lonely."

"Behave yourselves boys. Don't you even think of breaking, smudging or taking anything."

"Aye aye, Johnny."

"I sure wish the hot broad could join us. Been a while since I talked to a girl." A tall lanky lad with black hair professed as they started towards their designated table.

"Hey boys! Took you long enough to cozy in with us. Guess you didn't get the memo huh?" Men from other companies teased. "Took the lady with us too!" The table opposite to them roared in laughter.

"Look at all these fuckers messin around. No limeys around huh?"

"Probably because they have their own houses around and we're thousands of miles from ours, you dung head."

"Attennhut!" On cue, all men stood as Colonel Sink barged in trailed by other ranking officers. "Easy Company." He greeted them as he stood proudly. "A kind hearted family has offered to let us live in this hotel until the invasion. I expect your company to be in best behavior." He stated as he averted his gaze towards the hallway. Silence fell on their table as everyone started whistling and chanting. A smiling Lieutenant Meehan entered walking ahead of Nixon and Winters, in the middle stood a figure a lot smaller than the three of them.

"Men! This is Lieutenant Elizabeth Slaughter. Former medical doctor from the British Pacific Fleet, she will be deployed in France after the invasion. You'll be seeing more of her around you, especially the medics."

The girl giggled lightly as she felt the curious eyes of the new men looking at her. "Pleasant to meet you all. Took quite a while before your officers decided it was time to move you all in here." She glanced up looking over at Easy Company. She was small, her head almost reaching up to Winter's shoulder; curly bombshell blonde hair reaching up to her shoulder, pale skin. What was striking about her was her eyes, they were green, and almost gray- accentuating her pupil, making it look like a big dot at the center.

"Drink's in the house gentlemen, drink your hearts out. Cheers!" Everyone seemed to be in trance as servings after servings of food and drinks was taken out and placed on their tables in front of them.

"Thank you ma'am!" A chorus of voices blurted out happily as they started to dig in on the food in front of them.

"Now this, I'm gonna say out loud, Skip. I love England! God save the King and Queen! "

"Get a hold of yourself, Malark! We ain't drunk yet!"

"Hey, Luz! Did I hear it right? The girl's last name's Slaughter?"

"You heard right, Penk. Hey Docs! Whatchu think about her last name? Kinda inappropriate for her profession huh?" Both medic gazed up towards the officers' table looking straight at the new lieutenant. Feeling someone was staring at her, she looked towards the two gentlemen, her piercing gaze landing on one of the medics, offering a smile and a toast before drinking.

"Glad to see you've survived hell, Liz. Intelligence told me it's been crazy out there." Nixon asked goofily out of the blue.

"Don't be cheeky on my now, Lew. It's been seven years since we last saw one another you daft dog!" Elizabeth barked back as she stared at him. Immediately averting his gaze, remembering the time when he first met her, he cried like a new born child. How those eyes made his spine prickle in fear. Her pupils dilating and constricting depending on her mood and how she feels.

"First, I would like to congratulate you for the supposed new chapter in your life. I'm also sorry for not being there when you called." He reached out a hand and squeezed hers, offering comfort.

"Look at that. Ever the devilishly handsome womanizing son of a bitch, ain't that right, huh, Joe?" Everyone glanced up.

"They look quite cozy." Joe asked his comrade back as he looked at the interaction in front of them.

"The guy's married, Bill. Quit your yapping. We have one week to spend some time in here, with her." Luz declared waving his eyebrows at his friend. "You'd still have your chance"

"Well she's a sight for the sore eyes. The first broad I ever set my eyes on since Sobel keep on revoking our weekend passes from the day I joined the army. I say, it's Sobel's fault!"

"Cheers to that!" everyone shouted, earning the attention of the people around them.

"Jolly blokes you have, Lew. War is hell. " everyone at the table cheered in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"Bloody brilliant!" It was a bright sunny day, almost a fun day for some but for a person nursing a hangover it was hell. Elizabeth grumbled as she made her way across the gates, one hand on her hip the other on her head to shield her from the cruel sun. "Just bloody brilliant, who made the sun shine in the morning?" She wobbled forward almost toppling over with her army uniform when she heard someone clear his throat, "Top of the morning, soldier." She greeted facing him.

"Would you like some assistance, ma'am?" Her eyes landing on the soldier a lot taller than her with dark blue hair.

"You know, you're supposed to say 'The rest of the Day to you.'" She grunted, looking him straight in the eye and down to his medic badge. "Sergeant?"

"It's Roe, ma'am. Eugene Roe, 506th, under Captain Meehan, Easy Company medic." He felt grounded as he averted his gaze to his feet. Those eyes, it unnerved him; contrary to his, they were very bright in color almost as if you could reach in and touch her soul.

"That accent, I've been to the Americas before but I've never heard of it." Quirking her head to the side.

"Louisiana." He stated without even giving her a second glance.

"Intéressant. A part of the Americas we Limey's never got our hands on. French bollocks got you before we did." She shrugged, looking forward-shielding her eyes from the vile sun. "The early birds gets the juiciest and biggest worms of all. Hop in." She motioned beside her as she went for the jeep, smiling brightly. "I believe we're both heading to your CP, sergeant?" to which he only gave a nod, complete silence following thru until she heaved a sigh.

"A man of few words? Contrary to your intelligence officer, are we?" Elizabeth frowned at him as she saw his queasiness, small beads of sweat forming on his forehead, her pupil constricting in to tiny dots at his form before looking up front and giving the driver a nod.

"This is my stop." She stated as she climbed down the jeep. Eugene hurriedly jogged towards the empty aid tent busying himself inside the storage area until someone opened it marched inside.

"Jesus! Roe! Don't you scare me like that!"

"Good morning to you too, Ed. I've taken all the inventory needed-we just need to pack it up and give the men some kit." He glanced up holding a bottle of plasma.

"Knock, knock!" They heard Nixon's voice as he entered the tent followed by a smaller figure. "Good morning, docs. I would like you both to meet Lieutenant Slaughter, she's here to observe. Elle, this is Private First Class Ed Pepping and…"

"Eugene Roe, the man who doesn't know how to talk to a woman." Nixon gawked as he glanced down to his friend in surprise, Eugene's face turning red in shame.

"Please excuse her bluntness, it's a thing for the Brits. Well, we're heading out, see you in class." Nixon gave them a final acknowledgement before dragging her across the field. "A little grumpy, are we?"

"Something you wanna tell me about, Eugene?" Ed probed as he looked at his blushing comrade.

* * *

"Would you look at the Lord's blessings'started to pour after getting rid of Sobel!" Skip yelled as he did the sign of the cross, he saw two figures heading there way.

"Hallelujah!" They all started chanting as they saw Nixon dragging someone behind him.

"Boys!" They ceased giving both the officer a perfect salute. "I'd like you all to meet, again. Lieutenant Slaughter. She's her to observe and join our aid training for the whole week. Come now, head inside, nothing to see here, class' about to start.""

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am!" They all chorused as she started marching around, watching each and everyone of them. "Pleasure is all mine gentlemen." They all stood in awkward silence, glancing at the blonde. "You sure could learn a lot from your men, Lew. They know when to put the sock in it." Giving them a nod as she headed inside, and observe she did. She was silent the whole time. Glancing around the soldiers, Elle wasn't new to this type of lectures, she had it during her time at the university, even before going off to the pacific together with other doctors that she knew. The loud voice of the lecturer and the chatter around her fading at the back of her head as she saw the strange faces around her morphed to the faces of the people she was acquainted to during her time at the pacific. Explosions and guns around her.

'Angus, 27, killed in action, shrapnel through his entire body.'

'Thewlis, 28, severe head concussion, killed in action after protecting a wounded soldier from a friendly airstrike fire.'

'Allans, 22, killed in action, blown up to pieces.'

'Steve, 23, killed in action, a bullet to the head from a sniper.' All those names, all those faces, all those lives wasted. Parents without a child, widowed wives, husbands without wives. All these lives paid for a pointless war.

Looking sideways, Eugene was met by Elizabeth's limp, blank, unfocused-despondent stare. It was as if her mind was thousands of miles away from where she stood, unflinching and numb from the noise around her. Her pupils, constricted into tiny dots and unmoving giving him a feeling as if she's trying to reach through his very core.

"That would be all." His attention immediately brought back to the lecturer, standing up to salute. He gazed at the tiny figure at the back of the room before making his exit-heading towards the mess hall.

"Are you okay, Lieutenant? Lieutenant Slaughter?" She snapped her eyes towards the men staring anxiously at her. Glancing around, she saw that the class has ended.

"I, yes. I'm sorry, I might've zoned out during the last part of the lecture." She offered them a tiny smile as she stood up collecting herself.

"We uhm.. We're about to get some chow before heading out for the jump training, ma'am. Would you like to join us?"

* * *

Entering the mess hall, she couldn't help but smile at the loudness of each and every table around her. "Stay put, ma'am. We're gonna get you some grub. George Luz here will keep you entertained." The men exchanged worried glances among each other before heading for the line. She was then greeted with a highly contagious wide grin from a man who she believes to be George Luz.

"George Luz, company's most eligible bachelor, here to serve you in utmost convenience." She couldn't help but laugh at his antics. "These other ugly and not the most eligible assed bachelors are Penk, Popeye, Bull, Smokey, Liebgott and Mclung. No need to remember those names, ma'am. This dungheads are worthless compared to jolly ole Luz right here."

"I see, your charms' finally fixed. Now shut the hell up and let the lieutenant eat. Name's Bill Guarnere, ma'am. This eggheads call me Gonorrhea." Handing her plate, she couldn't help but gawk at how he managed to sound cool.

"Elizabeth Slaughter. You either call me Elle or Slaughter House."

"Slaughter House, huh? We sure like the sound of that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He actually hasn't forgotten how embarrassed he felt back then, plus the constant bombardment of questions from his three companions didn't help him get over it. She was an enigma amongst the men. There were times when she would readily interact with everyone, giving out inputs during class, eating grub with whomever she comes across with. Oftentimes, she sits at the farthest back of the room by herself- watching everyone from afar, evading any means of communication with anyone and disappearing on certain times. For the most part, she would pop up inside the aid station as if familiarizing herself for the first time with everything.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Earnest Oats was one of those men who found her bluntness entertaining. Due to the bad weather, all of them were cramped up inside the makeshift conference room. She was at the other end -gazing outside the pouring rain. "Ma'am?"

"I hear you, Oats." Was her short reply as she refocused her attention on the man in front of her.

"You've been giving us a lot of ideas and techniques about the aid, we we're wondering when you're gonna give us at taste of what war is like." She looked at him with her eyes devoid of any emotion, sizing up the man whose standing and looking back at her with eyes full of curiosity. All the men around them suddenly stopped to watch both.

She shrugged in reply, "War is hell."

"Come on, Elle! You ain't called Slaughter house for nothin'!" Someone yelled from the back in demand.

"I'd say... They're just fond of my name." She felt cold as if a knife made of ice was dragging itself across her spine the pitter patter of the rain turned into the ack-ack of a machine gun. The eyes of the men starring at her made her squirm. Just like the eyes she saw back where hell was; the eyes that will never see again. _Silence_

When she got back from the Pacific, she didn't know how her life would be, she knew she was broken. How she'll fit in with the society especially the ones who haven't seen the things that she did who thought she was whole, just like the other ones who came back without any wound or injury to tell or see. She wasn't, she left a lot of her broken piece back there, and she will never feel complete again.

"Attention! Men and Women, classes and drill are suspended for the day due to bad weather. Proceed back to your quarters to rest." Lewis Nixon bulged in settling himself beside Elle. "You alright, kid?" She never knew how long she's been holding her breath but when she heard Lewis' familiar voice she began to relax. She never glanced back up to everyone as she started for the door, hoping inside the car waiting for her.

Eugene saw when the light on her face began to fade and she looked distant, as if millions of miles away. He didn't know what it is but it was there as if clawing itself out of her.

* * *

"Ahhh what I'd give to have this type of luxury back home." Everyone was free for the whole day, a lot of the soldiers particularly the newly annexed Easy Company decided to roam around the hotel giving oohs and aahs as they pass they pass by anything that seems amusing or something the butler told them has amused them.

"Before the family converted the hotel, this was the lounge. All valuables that aren't needed were brought here to give space for everyone. Would you like a tour?" The butler queried.

"Is this lounge, haunted?" Skip asked skeptically as he looked at the dark corridor leading towards the lounge.

"With memories, yes." The butler stated as he reached over for the light switch.

"Ohhhh…" the men gawped as they entered.

"Yes, this are the old family pictures, assets and inheritances."

"Is that?" One soldier stated as he pointed out to a picture.

"Ah yes. That is the lady 3 years ago." The subject of the photo is a young woman, ruffled blonde hair flowing down her shoulder, flowers adorning her head, gentle eyes looking up the camera. Other pictures are of her again, one picture had her standing in the middle of a garden, wearing what seemed like a night gown, a wide bright smile on her face.

"Damn, I told you guys! She looks familiar! She's like Evelyn Nesbit with the blonde hair!"

"Jude?" A voice from the far side of the lounge almost made them all run for their lives as a figure emerged from the back. "I'll take it from here." Elle stood in front of them looking in disbelief.

"How many times do I need to tell them that this is a restricted area?" Elle stated as she rubbed her temples. For the first time, they saw her in a new light. She wasn't wearing the army standard issued uniform. Just like in the picture, she was wearing a long flowing light blue dress, her hair untied gracefully on her back. She was a woman, small, delicate…

"These are the things that were left here in Aldbourne before we all went for London." They all snapped back to reality as she led them forward. "Part of these pictures of mine are used for the war campaigns, they use some for the posters or should I call them, art? Some are sold, all the finance are given to the military." There was an awkward silence as they all stared gaping at the woman in front giving them a smile.

"I'm to give you a tour, aren't I?" They all nodded in agreement.

"I spent most of my childhood here. That is Hugo, Thomas, Henry, Alaistair, Mr. and Mrs. Slaughter and yours truly. Hugo and Thomas both joined the war, KIA, killing both of my parents' in despair. Henry and Alaistair are the ones managing the business back in London. 6 months ago, my brothers received a telegram from Lewis regarding a need to lounge and stay in Aldbourne. They then decided it would be practical to spend some time in this rusty old hotel with men whom I barely knew." They all made out a smile at her joke.

Eugene hang at the back listening to her, staring at a picture that got his attention. It was a close-up picture, Elle was holding on to her hair as if trying to clip them back, wrapped up in a white silk dress, the look of pure innocence and happiness on her face. The look that is a stark difference from what she's wearing from the moment he saw her. He didn't know how long he'd been staring at her, as if on cue, her eyes snapped up towards him and his medic badge. Eugene immediately averted his gaze in panic.

"Oh and another tip? Back at the Pacific, those medic badges could cause your immediate death. We got a big red target on our heads when the Japs sees those." Elle only gave him a wink before moving on with the tour.

"Oh… I guess Mr. Prettyboy right here got himself an admirer." Al Mampfre nudged at Eugene.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 _June 1944_

"Medical doctors, nurses other medical personnel who are not to engage in any combat and the reserves are on standby until Operation Neptune. That would be all." The head medic implied ordering everyone to be prepared and ready for the imminent invasion.

"I don't see why everyone else needs to be in here, Lew, especially you. You need to be with your men, making sure they're all informed and ready."

"Boys are tired of seeing and hearing me repeat everything they know, besides I need some fresh air. Aldbourne feels so cramped up, I can't even breath." Whatever expression he and everyone else tried to put on changed upon receiving the final memo for Operation Overlord.

"Boys are tired of seeing and hearing me repeat everything they know; I need some fresh air. Aldbourne feels so cramped up, I can't even breath." Everyone was quite jumpy after receiving a memo about the impending Operation Overlord, including Lewis.

"I survived every hell thrown at the Pacific, I'm pretty sure we can all handle this new type hell."

"Oh.. I believe in you, kid. We both know that. Just, be more careful this time. You know how life works, you get 3rd strike and you're out." He smiled. "We never really got to catch up back in Aldbourne, did we? Your brothers never did visit."

"I apologize, we haven't got much time. Maybe next time." She shook her head. "Besides, it's getting pretty late. I need to head back to my barracks. Off you go then, Lew. I wish to see you alive and in one piece in France." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before heading out, never looking back. She was scared. No, being scared was an understatement, she was terrified. She wasn't ready to face her fear, wasn't ready to see those empty gazes telling her that she couldn't save them-that because of her, they'll never see their families ever again. She wasn't ready.

* * *

"You need to stay put, Al. Leave everything to the three of us. Besides, Elle was kind enough to write you off for the jump. Doctor's order!"

"Yeah yeah. Hey, Roe! Don't forget all those things she told the medics to prepare. I trust you boys to take care of all these jugheads." Al Mampre gave each guy a pat. "And I expect to see you guys in three days' time, all of you." Silence engulfed the four medics as they started to pack all the kits.

* * *

"Three day supply of K-rations, chocolate bars, Charms candy, powdered coffee, sugar, matches, compass, bayonet, entrenching tool, ammunition, gas mask, musette bag with ammo, my weapon, my .45, canteen, two cartons of smokes, Hawkins mine, two grenades, smoke grenade, Gammon grenade, TNT, THIS bullshit, and a pair of nasty skivvies!" An irritated Joe Toe stated as he paced around all the things they told him he needed for the jump.

"What's your point?"

"This stuff weighs as much as I do! I still got my chute, my reserve chute, my Mae West, my M1. What the fuck happened to Elle's 'make sure you don't weigh yourself down so you could move as fast as you can.'"

"I think that's her advice for the medics, Joe. Speaking off, I heard all doctors are on standby until Overlord."

"What are you yapping about? We got Roe, Pepping and Oats."

"They're combat medics, George. They're no doctor."

"Yeah but when you yell for a doctor, Medic's gonna be the first one to rescue your wounded ass."

"Now the Channel coast is socked in with rain and fog. High winds on the drop zone. No jump tonight!"

"What the actual fuck?! They rile us up like a hot welding rod then they tell us to sit still and relax?"

* * *

 _June 5, 1944_

It was way past midnight inside the overcrowded and deafening C-47. Everyone's head was down, praying to sandman for sleep. Everyone knows that there's no turning back from what they're about to do. Lightning overpowering the sound of the engines as they opened their eyes just in time to see the red light come to life, hundreds of planes hovering above and flying below them as they look out.

"Stand up! Hook up!" Winters yelled as they all scrambled on to their feet.

"Five okay!" The men behind them yelled as they gave them the re-assurance that they're all going to make it out of this madness, alive. Everyone was on edge as they felt the plane tremble and tilt.

"If we go lower than this, we're not gonna need a chute." Skip yelled as he watched the scene outside; Troopers falling or flying, he didn't care. Crashing planes, and hundreds of thousands worth of German artillery blasting on them. As if on cue, the green light went on.

"Sound off!" Was the last thing they heard from Winters as they jumped. They were all in mayhem when they landed on land. Eugene was one, searching for his co-medics and other easy company men.

"Flash! Doc? Doc! Over here!" He heard someone yelling in front of him.

"Son of a bitch, we're 8 miles away from the drop zone. You okay there, Doc?"

"Where the others? Pepping? Oats?"

"We'll see them at Dz, c'mon! We need to be there by morning"

* * *

"Roe!" They were immediately swarmed by their nervous and ecstatic comrades upon setting foot in St. Marie Eglise.

"Pepping! You're a sight for the sore eyes." Eugene interjected, quite happy to see his old friend. "You seen Oats?" Ed Pepping's smiley face immediately changed to a frown as he averted his gaze from Eugene's expecting eyes.

"No one's seen anyone from Meehan's plane. They're probably on their way here." Eugene hasn't seen it before but Ed was a bit pale. "Listen, Winter's assembling the men for Brecourt Manor. I'm coming with them. Doctors and Aid station will be arriving soon, better get some stocks 'cos I'm running out." Ed pointed out on his supposed leg bag "This here is the 'supposed' station until they get here." He looked towards a dilapidated barn covered with the Red cross flag as if the little tarpaulin could save them all from this damnation. Inside was a pile of hay used as bedding for the injured, completely unsanitary.

* * *

In the morning of June 5th, all medical personnel was ordered to board a ship running across the English channel towards France. Elle was wide-awake during the first bombardment from miles away. 'Breath' she told herself as the blast sounded to be coming nearer and nearer to where she was. She couldn't move nor breathe as she solely focused on the noises of the guns firing.

"Lieutenant? Are you okay?" One personnel asked in concern after seeing Elle's rigid and motionless form. The young fella got no answer as Elle ogled at the empty space in front of her and then the ship started to tremble making her jump.

"Little edgy?" A young man beside her gave a kind smile holding out a chocolate bar. "Here, this might help you relax." She shook her head, shutting her eyes.

"When this ends, I'm gonna have some helluva time back in Philly but only a brief one because waiting for me in Los Angeles are my wife and daughter." The young man heaved a sigh as he started breaking the chocolate bar in to tiny pieces. "Private Ralph Spina." He offered his hand together with the chocolate to which she could only stare. He raised his eyebrow in question as he watched her rigid form.

"Slaughter. Elizabeth Slaughter." Elle stated with a thick British accent, taking some of his chocolates.

"Nice name. Ya ain't from America, Lieutenant?" He laughed as he chomped on to his. "What brought you to the American Medical team? Shouldn't you be with your own?"

* * *

"Here they come! Grab and assist however you can." The men from the shore were pleased to see the arrival of the medical team.

"Took you long enough! Everyone's dying! We need medical surgeons, asap!" Someone cried as they started taking down the supplies from the ship.

"Okay! Move your ass off! We need to get set, asap! Move! Move! Move!" She was lost amongst all soldiers as she descended from the ship. "Lieutenant Slaughter!" Moving her head she saw a familiar face amongst the sea of unfamiliar faces. She started to walk towards his direction, coming upon the tumble-down barn coming face to face with the nurses and doctors who came in before she did looking all dumbfounded as they saw the condition unfold before them. A total SNAFU. Bleeding men lying on the ground in catatonic state, some are breathing while some, barely-calling out the names for their mothers and sweethearts' in vain. It all came crushing inside Elle.

Eugene was busy patching a soldier who got his ear blasted off the side of his head and a broken arm when he heard someone organizing every medic, doctors and nurses around; getting the whole shebang in place. That was the first time he ever saw her since Aldbourne. Going all over the place, fixing anyone or anyone who needs aid; her petite figure not giving enough justice to the autocratic manner and domination that she's implementing inside the make-shift aid station.

"Hey Fella, your shift's over, I'm doing this one. You better have it before she sees you." He gave the other guy a nod as he started off towards the back to have a light, listening to the banters of the other medic near him.

"I tell you fellas, that woman is in her time of the month! Gave me helluva scare after I tried having some light inside the aid station. Damn limeys!"

"Well it's better to have someone in control than running around not knowing what else we need to do." Eugene was brought out of his thought as someone pulled at the back of his uniform, looking up he saw Ed looking at him grimly.

"No Oats yet?" He shook his head in reply. "Heard we have a small tyrant inside." He shrugged flinging out his cigarette. Eugene couldn't sleep that night, not after the bloodbath, he knew something inside him snapped. Walking around, he could make out the whimpers and cries of the injured making him scuffle off towards the supply station. It was dim due to the light discipline imposed encase of the Luftwaffe. Walking inside, he saw a squatted figure at the back mounding supplies in deep concentration, watching her engulfed on the task at hand not even noticing the growing height of the pile of supplies cornering her inside.

"Lieutenant?" He whispered, cringing as he saw her shoulder stiffen from the sound of his voice.

"Eugene Roe." She said softly as she took in his familiar form. "You should be asleep." Elle stated as she looked at the current dilemma at hand - her stacks was way above her shoulders, she was trapped inside.

"Can I be of any help, Lieutenant?" She gave him a pleading look before turning her attention back at the stacked supplies. Eugene decided to remove some to give her a way out when he felt all the materials slip from his clutches cluttering on the floor. Try as he may some were way too heavy while some where too delicate to move, frustrating him every time he tries to do a new trick.

Elle was watching him in amusement as he failed every now and then. "Roe, if it's not too much to ask. Would you give me a boost, instead?" She queried with a deadpanned expression, holding her arms out for him to take making poor Eugene blush beet red; holding on to her arm he tried heaving her up in vain making her giggle. Glancing at her in questioningly, 'The first one he's ever heard from her.' He thought.

"I didn't mean to be rude." She looked down as she tried suppressing her joy. She reached out to his hand, making a bold gesture of placing his hands down on her hips. "Now in three, you yank me up and I'm out of this mess. Not a word about this, Roe. One, two!" She was yanked up high above the supplies laughing her heart out as she stared down at the man holding her high and mighty. For the first time, she saw him from a different point of view, mysterious dark eyes, pale complexion, his strong jaw and his lanky but strong arms. He was something new.

"You can put me down now. Thank you, Roe." She gave him a pat at the back as she crouched yet again amongst the cluttered supplies on the floor, leaving a blushing Eugene in silence.

"Would you like me to leave, Lieutenant?" He asked as he stared at his feet bashfully.

Giving him one of her biggest grin, she shook her head. "Please stay."


End file.
